


i have something to tell you

by Tazmaster



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Arguing, Fluff, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Jealous Poe Dameron, M/M, Miscommunication, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazmaster/pseuds/Tazmaster
Summary: When they get back on the Falcon, Poe doesn’t look at Finn. No more lingering glances or soft smiles, just business. Poe gets to work on flying back to base, but is uncharacteristically quiet, in a way that makes Finn’s arms itch. All that fills the air are the soft clicks of the switches and the hum of the ship. It’s strange without Chewie or even Rey.Or maybe it’s something else entirely.--Finn has to tell Rey something and Poe wants to know what it is.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 32
Kudos: 552





	i have something to tell you

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in a frenzy after i watched tros! i have quite A LOT of feelings on it, but as per usual the boys were the best part of the movie so naturally i had to write something for them!

When they get back on the Falcon, Poe doesn’t look at Finn. No more lingering glances or soft smiles, just business. Poe gets to work on flying back to base, but uncharacteristically quiet, in a way that makes Finn’s arms itch. All that fills the air are the soft clicks of the switches and the hum of the ship. It’s strange without Chewie or even Rey.

Or maybe it’s something else entirely.

“Poe.” Finn watches as he flips another switch instead and sighs. 

“ _Poe._ ” He repeats, this time louder and firmer.

“What Finn?” Poe still doesn’t turn around to look at him, invested in staring at the dashboard. His hands fidget on his lap.

“What is going on?” Finn asks, even though he knows it’s a dumb question. Knows that something has been eating away at Poe for a while, but is not sure what.

Poe lies through his teeth. “I’m fine.” 

“No, you aren’t. You can’t fool me with that.” Finn has spent enough time around him to know. To know when something is wrong. 

Poe spins around, eyes wild like fire. “What do you want me to say, Finn? Do you want me to say that I feel like shit considering that you and Rey never want to talk to me about anything?”

Finn furrows his eyebrows. “It’s not that we don’t want to tell you, it’s that you just wouldn’t—“

“I wouldn’t what? Understand? Because I’m not one with the _force_ or whatever you want to call it?”

“Poe, that isn’t it.”

“Then what is it?” He demands. “You and her are always keeping secrets. We are supposed to be a team. We are supposed to— I don’t know!” He runs a hand through his hair. “And now she’s gone. We have no idea where she is right now, she just _left_.”

Finn files through his thoughts trying to look for an answer. One that won’t upset Poe more, but he knows that isn’t possible. Anything Finn has to say will not be what he wants to hear and it makes his stomach twist. 

“Do you love her?” Poe asks suddenly, cutting into his thoughts. 

Finn blinks. “What kind of question is that?”

“Every time you’re with Rey…” Poe starts, turning away. His shoulders slump slightly, like a weight has been lifted off his back. “It’s like you’re looking right through me. I never know what’s going on because you two never tell me anything. What am I supposed to do with that?”

“What are you talking about?” 

“What you wanted to tell Rey, back at Pasana.” Poe mutters. “You love her, don’t you?”

He can hear it in Poe’s voice, the way it gives out slightly, like whatever Finn might say next will break him entirely. 

“I do, but not in the way that you think.”

Poe turns to watch Finn as he takes the seat next to him. 

“What I needed to tell Rey— that was never that I was in love with her. I…” Finn rattles his brain on how to explain the way he feels, about himself or about Poe or about anything. It all jumbles itself together into a collective mess of thoughts that Finn can’t seem to reach the root of right now.

“It’s hard to describe.” He finally says after a few moments. “When I was sent on my first mission, they told me to kill those villagers. The ones you were with when the First Order found you.” Poe stares intently as he continues. Finn looks at his hands. “I— I couldn’t bring myself to kill them.”

“Because it was the right thing to do.” Poe says softly. “That’s what you told me when you saved me.”

Finn nods his head. “Ever since then, there’s been this instinct. This feeling that I can’t describe. Like it’s been guiding me.”

His hands are shaking now. Poe gently reaches over, taking his hands and squeezes reassuringly. 

“I’m sorry, Finn.” Poe sighs. “I wasn’t being fair.”

Finn replies, “It’s okay, you didn’t know.” 

Poe carefully puts his hand on the back of Finn’s neck, pressing their foreheads together. They stay in each other's comfort for just a bit longer. Just the two of them.

Then something hits him.

“You really thought I was in love with Rey?” Finn asks Poe, trying to hide the new smile on his face. Poe pulls away to cross his arms, embarrassed. 

“Well, what else was I supposed to think?“ Finn bubbles up with laughter instead. Poe rolls his eyes at him. “Yeah, yeah. Laugh all you want.”

“No. I just— I think it’s cute.”

“Cute?”

“Yeah, you worrying about that type of thing.” Then Finn leans over to plant a kiss on Poe’s cheek. Then he gets up from the co-pilot seat, squeezing Poe’s shoulder and leaves to check on BB-8.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought, feel free to comment! its my first finnpoe fic so sorry if i didnt quite hit the nail on the head, i'll be writing more soon! :)
> 
> check out my [twitter](https://twitter.com/tazatouilles) and [art tumblr](http://tazatouille.tumblr.com)
> 
> edit: wow! thank you guys so much for the support, it means a lot!!


End file.
